


Tales of two V neck adults

by Berrylicious



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Amehiko found hokuto cute, Amehiko is like his therapy kinda, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Cat Cafés, Fluff, Hokuto hates kiwi, Hokuto is stress, I just want more amehoku content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berrylicious/pseuds/Berrylicious
Summary: A story centering on Amehiko and Hokuto interaction.
Relationships: Ijuuin Hokuto/Kuzunoha Amehiko
Kudos: 1





	1. Hitching a ride

“Thank you for your hard work Producer.”

After their final lesson for the day all the 315 members all pack up and ready to go back to their home. That also can be said with the veteran team, Jupiter. Hokuto, Touma and Shouta all live together and since Hokuto is the only adult, he’s also the one who brings the two home with his car. They came back later than the rest as Touma insist of training a bit more even though Shouta has already feeling tired after this long day. 

When everyone has left except the producer, the three we’re also began to went home. They thank the producer once again before leaving the office. To their surprise, they’re not the only one who haven’t left the building yet.

“Mr.Kuzunoha? Why are you still here?” Touma was the one to spoke first. The tall, light blue haired turn around to see where the voice came from. “Oh, senpai, you still haven’t gone back home yet.” Amehiko respond while holding his phone. “We’re just on our way home. We’re surprise that you haven’t left yet.” said Hokuto. ' It’s a bit strange...' Hokuto thought,he knew he usually has a family member of his to come and get him. Unless…

“I was trying to find a taxi with my phone but it seems that it doesn’t work” The tall man said as he still pressing random apps on his phone. Nobody was surprise with the answer. Amehiko has always been bad with machines. Hokuto just remembered that Amehiko just bought a smartphone a few days ago. Which means he still haven’t learned much using the gadget. Since its dark, a chance of finding taxis now is pretty slim. Which mean the other way for Amehiko to get home is by following them.

“Mr. Kuzunoha, if you wouldn’t mind, would you like us to bring you home? My car still has space for one more.” Hokuto offer him with a polite. At first Amehiko hesitates, since it seems to be a nuisance for his senpai but since he has nothing else to ride home, he humbly accepts. 

Hokuto stops at their own home first so Touma and Shouta can be on their way to bed earlier before him. He gave Touma a spare of the house key before having to drive to Amehiko’s home. It took a half an hour to get there. When they reach the destination, its already midnight.

“I apologize for causing you trouble Ijuuin” Amehiko said as he bows down. “It’s fine, if you need any help with your phone you can ask me anytime we’re free”. Hokuto knew that Amehiko was feeling guilty so he reassures him to calm Amehiko down. Before Amehiko step out of the car, he gave Hokuto a small piece of paper. “Here, to ward from the filth. It’s seems to be interest in you.” He said in a deep tone before leaving. That surprise Hokuto for a bit. 

The blonde doesn’t actually believe much in supernatural until Amehiko came to the agency, telling everyone that he can see corruption in the industry, that’s why he became an idol. Strange but interesting, that’s the first impression when he sees the 30-year-old man. 

Hokuto place the paper at the empty seat next to him, while driving back home, he wonders what kind of filth that Amehiko sees surrounding him. 'If it’s true, then I have to be more positive huh? ' He thought to himself.


	2. Cats can help you release stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amehiko and Hokuto spent time together in a cat cafe.

On weekend, Hokuto usually does his normal daily routine, training together with Touma and Shouta in the morning, reviewing his lesson in the evening and just being a playboy who dates girls at night. This weekend was a bit different. During their last training, Amehiko has invited him to have a meal together at a café. To be honest, he doesn’t actually know why he was invited, but it does feel refreshing to have something else to do. 

They planned to meet up in the afternoon, the time when both of them are free. Hokuto wear his usual long sleeve purple sweater with his black jacket and a pair of jeans. Before he went out, he told Touma that he didn’t have to cook lunch for him as he was eating out. It took a few minutes to get to the destination by car. After he park his car he went to the place where they plan to meet. When he reaches there, he saw Amehiko, who surprisingly wearing different clothes that he rarely seen him wearing. He wears a V-neck white shirt with a black jacket. Hokuto thought it was just a minor change but for some reason he founds him more attractive than usual.

“Mr.Kuzunoha, your already here? It’s a bit early than what we promise.” Hokuto said as he greets him. They we’re suppose to came here 10 minutes later. The blonde thought that he’ll be the first to arrive but it looks like he’s wrong. “My work just happens to finish earlier than expected. Since I knew you’ll be here earlier I thought that I might surprise you.” He said with a smirk on his face. Hokuto doesn’t know if he’s trying to tease him or something else but it does make him a bit embarrassed.

“So, shall we?” The blue haired man said as he opens the door, letting Hokuto come in before him. The café is not just an ordinary café, a cat café from the front door they could see some children and the adults playing with the cats there. “I’ll go order some food for us; you can go have fun with the cats here.” Amehiko left to order food after that. While waiting, Hokuto sit on the floor, which has two cats near him. When those two cats turn around and saw him, both of the cats slowly approach him. One of them sitting on his lap and another one wants Hokuto to pet them. The cats were so fluffy and cute, it makes him feel very calm. Its no wonder why there were many people gather here.

“It looks like you have made some friends Ijuuin.” Hokuto turn around to where he heard Amehiko voice. He was holding a cat that is just as fluffy as the ones Hokuto held. “There are preparing the food right now, lets have fun with these cats for a while.” Amehiko said as he sat next to Hokuto. While playing with the cats, Hokuto still wonder why he invited him. “Mr.Kuzunoha I would like to ask, why did you invite me to come to the café with you? It seems like you could ask Mr.Kitamura or Mr.Koron. It’s a bit strange for you to invite me instead.” He asked. Amehiko then held a different cat, then placed it on his lap, “Having surroundings like this helps calm my mind, so I hope it does for you too.” 

The way Amehiko said it, makes him thinks that the main reason he was going to the cat café together was so Hokuto can have some stress relief. ‘Did I show how exhausted I was a lot?’ Hokuto thought. He keeps that in mind to make sure nobody else will notice about it. But for now, having cats surrounding him does make him calm. “Thank you for inviting me Mr. Kuzunoha. It does helps me to calm my mind.” Later, the waitress arrives with the food so the two say farewell to the cats so they could eat, much to the cats’ dismay.

The two greet each other farewell a few hours later. Hokuto felt like the time travel to fast then expected, before walking away. Amehiko said to him “You can always meet me at the office if you want to have you stress taken out.” Then walks opposite to where Hokuto was heading. As Hokuto went home, he change his clothes and have a shower to remove excess fur available. Later during that night, while the three were having dinner Touma asked,”So, are you going to have another date this night? It’s a bit rare to have you eat with us during the weekends”. It’s true, usually he’ll ate the dinner later then them, sometimes he didn’t even touch his food because he was tired after the long night. “Fortunately, I don’t have any plans on going on a date tonight.” Hokuto said after he finish his meal. He usually finds at least one of his fans to date but it seems he didn’t have any date that he planed today. This actually shocked both Touma and Shouta. “Wait, what happen with you and Mr.Kuzunoha? Not to mention, you seem a bit lively after that.” Shouta asked first. ‘I’m… livelier than usual?’ Hokuto thought back. It does seem like after spending time with Amehiko at the cat café, he felt lighter. As if a heavy burden was lift of his shoulder.   
So Amehiko was right, cats do help you release stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't research much but I hope I'm doing something.


	3. Hokuto's worst enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to make fun of Hokuto hating kiwi fruits.

“Mr.Kuzunoha, would like to go to a cake shop with me? “ 

This was the first time Hokuto invited him going out. It could be because he also invited Hokuto to go to the cat café with him so he believes that it was a way for Hokuto to return the favour. Amehiko politely accepts the offer and the two planned to go out after their morning work has done. They went into a small cake shop that is near to their workplace.  
“Right now, there is a limited-edition strawberry cake that just started 2 days ago and I heard you like strawberry cake so that’s why I thought you’ll be interest in it.” Hokuto said as they walk towards the cake shop. “I do, thank you for inviting me.” Amehiko thank him. When they came to the shop not many people were there. Mostly because the shop is not as notable as the rest. They were greeted as they came into the shop. 

“Two limited edition strawberry cake slices please.” Hokuto order for both of them. However, the cashier told them, “I’m sorry, we have problems with our resources right now. You can get the cake in the late evening.” Hokuto look at Amehiko in an apologetic face. Before he could say anything Amehiko response “It’s okay, we’ll take a different cake.” He hopes this make Hokuto felt less guilty. Strawberry cake may be his favourite but he’s fine with any other cake. “I’ll have the kiwi cake please.”

When he ordered the cake to the cashier, he turn to Hokuto and saw his face staring at him with a disgusted face. That caught him off guard. “I would like the mango cake.” Hokuto turns towards to the cashier. After he paid for the cakes the two of them, he brings the cake to the empty seats. “Thank you for the cake.” Amehiko thanked Hokuto. Just before he started to eat, he found himself being stared at him… menacingly. “Is… there’s something wrong Ijuuin?” Hokuto, realizing that Amehiko was asking him immediately looks away. “Nothing” Hokuto voice sound annoyed and this really confused Amehiko. 

The tall man wonders why he was acting like that. His first thought that Hokuto wants to try his cake but that won’t make any sense since he could just ask him upfront. There’s the second option that fits more,” Ijuuin…. you don’t like kiwi fruits?” he asked. Hokuto met face to face with Amehiko and felt dumbfounded. “I’m sorry if its because of how I act makes you found out about it but yes, I hate kiwi fruits. If your wondering why I can explain. I’ve tried it once and I don’t like how the texture taste like. There I said it.” He confessed harshly, later continue eating his mango cake while looking annoyed.

Amehiko tried to control himself from laughing. This was the first time he’d seen Hokuto actually riled up about something and it’s about a fruit and this really took him by surprise. He’ll be lying if he didn’t find him cute in that moment.

***  
“We have planned Legenders and mofumofuen groups will collaborate together int this year’s fruit event. Do you have any interest in what fruits you wish to be?” the producer as the two groups. Chris Koron from legenders team speak first, “I would like to have the kiwi fruit as my choice. It has the feeling of a little adult taste and I believe its suit for my image.” He proudly stated the reason of his choice. While listening, Amehiko felt a familiar presence, he turns around and saw Hokuto, peeking through the meeting room, staring menacingly at Chris without the other notice him.

**Author's Note:**

> If I have time I would like to write more.


End file.
